


Switch It Up

by Waywardwitchcat



Series: Incorporeal [9]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Trans Character, Consensual Possession, F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, magical bottom surgery, set some vague amount of time after IWB, this is just straight up porn y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardwitchcat/pseuds/Waywardwitchcat
Summary: Lup’s birthday present to herself is one she can share.... an Incorporeal ficlet
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Series: Incorporeal [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1098498
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Switch It Up

Lup rolled over, inhaling as she felt herself sink upwards out of a light trance. She counted the things she could feel first;

Soft pajamas on her legs

Weight of the quilt

Weight of Barry’s arm

Solid feeling of Barry’s body against her back.

Then the things she could hear; 

Ambiance of the night outside her window

Barry’s light breathing

The distant hum of the radiator

The occasional clank of water pipes

And as she opened her eyes, what she could see;

The light of her phone telling her it was her birthday, she was _officially_ one hundred and fifty years old, the three day waiting period was over, and her present to herself was… ready for duty.

She grinned and rolled over. Barry was still asleep, his mind needing the rest even if his simulacrum body rarely let him sleep a full eight hours. 

Lup did not feel any guilt at the thought of waking him, not when they still had HOURS before their official wake up time and besides....

“Baaaarryyy....” 

She nosed along his cheek, smiling at the feeling of slow-growing stubble, her hands moving up under his flannel shirt. 

“Baaaaaarrryyy~ [Beloved]......”

He grumbled, arm around her waist squeezing tight and relaxing as his face turned to follow hers, seeking out her mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. 

Lup’s eyes fluttered shut and she hummed, one leg hitching up on his hip as she pressed forward to deepen the kiss. 

“Somethin’....” Barry’s voice was sleep roughened and deep, sending a frisson of heat up Lup’s spine, “Somethin’ you wanted, babe?” 

Lup grinned against his mouth, hands moving up his chest to circle her thumbs around his nipples. This got her a deeper sigh and a tightened arm around her waist as Barry rolled over, using his weight to press her into the mattress. 

“ _Lup_ ,” he mouthed down her neck, grazing an old bruise and making her squeak, “I was _sleeping_.”

“But consider, babe- _ah!_...c-consider that I have a-“ Barry found a mark on her clavicle and made sure it would stay fresh, causing Lup to squirm under him uselessly. “Have a- a better plan.” 

“Mmmmm....” he pulled back to rub his thumb over the mark, grinning when she gasped again. Lup stared up at him, the small amount of moonlight enhancing her dark vision. He was beautiful, her husband; his hair all sleep tousled and his eyes half lidded, focused on her completely. 

“I dunno, Lup, it was a pretty good sleep. Did your plan involve _this?_ ” 

His hand moved between her legs to press at the heat there. Lup bit her lip and arched up against the pressure which felt _amazing_ and also _nothing_ like enough. 

“M-mayb- yeah, yeah babe, right there....” 

He leaned down to kiss her again, hot and hungry this time, his fingers kneading gently over her and sending sparks of heat up from her core. Lup wrapped an arm around his neck, whimpering; she felt so sensitive and even with that the pressure of Barry’s hand wasn't at all what she wanted. 

“Babe....” 

“Yeah?” He pulled back to look at her, his lips swollen and the grin on his face was the worst sort of smug. “Hey Lup, so I’ve been thinking...” the pressure of his hand lessened, no matter how much Lup arched after it, leaving just the barest touch. She whined and Barry kissed her gently. 

“I was thinking, babe, be patient. So it’s, uhhh, it’s been a...while since I, uh- dealt with a-“ he paused, the hand not pressed against her tracing a circle around her breast. 

“Cunt,” Lup supplied, “fanny, vajayjay, coo- ow!” She flinched away from where Barry had pinched her boob, reaching up to smack his shoulder. “ _Rude_.”

He grinned and leaned down to press a light kiss to the spot, his fond amusement rippling across their bond. 

“Right, this. Anyway, babe, I was wondering if, uh, if you wanted me to take this off and-“ he tugged the strap of his harness, hand moving from aforementioned cunt to run up her side, “-explore with you.” 

The air left Lup’s lungs, the full weight of Barry’s suggestion sending heat flooding from her ears to her toes. 

“Babe....” she reached up to cup his cheek, swallowing when he turned to kiss her palm, “That sounds... sounds real nice...but y’know. Just so long as you fuck me into jelly later, yeah?” 

“Of course,” Barry caught her hand and kissed down her wrist, his smile turning bashful, “it’s just that, I uh....” he nuzzled against her hand, still smiling, “-want this to be good for you, Lup. First time, right?” 

Lup laughed, her ears twitching from how flushed she was, “ _Barry_ , my darling husband. It’s with _you_ , of course it’ll be _good_. This ain’t a one time moon shot, babe.” She pulled his face down to hers, less of a kiss and more of smiling mouth against smiling mouth. “This is a five year mission, to boldly go where no one has gone before.” 

She was giggling before she finished the sentence and Barry collapsed on top of her, laughing into the crook of her neck. 

“ _Gods_ , shit, that was- that was just _awful_ , babe...” 

Pushing himself up, Barry unhooked a harness strap, tossing it on the other side of the bed, the slightly above room temperature of his body dropping into a chill that had Lup shivering delightedly as he cupped her cheek again. 

“Ready?” 

She nodded, tilting her mouth up to meet his, purring at the cold static and heated lust that poured into her lungs.Relaxing back into the pillows, she stretched out her arms as she felt Barry making himself comfortable in her body. Fizzing static rolled out along her limbs before pulling back to a tight ball in her chest. Right on her heart where he belonged, Lup thought and felt Barry laugh along with her. 

_“Color, babe?”_ she felt him say it up and down her body, a sensation of inquiry rather than words. 

“Green,” she snuggled down into the pillows, spreading her legs and cupping her hand against her clit like Barry had been doing moments ago, “ready?” 

Her husband didn’t answer in so many words but more as a shiver of control against her fingers, pressing them into herself just barely, before settling back in anticipation. Lup grinned, dipping her fingers in again, feeling how wet she already was, drawing them up over her clit and rubbing in small circles, humming thoughtfully as she found what felt *nice*. 

“Take notes here, babe,” memories of past lovers came back as she flicked her fingers against the hard nub, sliding them down into her folds again and keeping them slick. 

_“Oh, you have NO idea, babe...”_ Barry’s voice echoed through her core, wanting hungry focused. “ _Try that one again? Yeah, like that- fuck, LUP you’re so hot-“_

She was panting now, slipping two fingers in and crooking them, rubbing the heel of her palm against her clit. She knew it was here somewhere, rubbing the tips of her fingers along the inside of her-

Lup and Barry shouted with one voice as she found her g-spot, rolling to her knees as she flexed her hand, working herself over hard, ignoring the cramping in her wrist. 

_“Shit shit shit- Lup, I’m- hold on, babe, stop for just sec, fuck-!”_

She whined, collapsing on one arm as Barry’s static spread through her and out, the bed dipping as he formed beside her and fumbled with his harness. 

“ _Lup-_ “ his voice was hoarse, but his movements gentle as he pushed her onto her back, “Lup, I love you so _fucking_ much....” 

She went easily, fingers pulling out of herself with a wet sound, only to be caught by Barry, his mouth warm from her borrowed heat as he licked them clean. 

Lup whined, a small, desperate noise. Barry glanced up at her, his eyes blown wide and dark. 

“Good?” 

“ _Barry-_ “ her voice was thin and she could see the flicker in his eyes while he decided whether to tease her longer, make her say _exactly_ what she wanted him to do. 

And then he was breathing out a shaky breath and pushing her leg over his shoulder. 

“Gods, Lup, you’re just- just so beautiful, you know?”

“Well you keep-“ her words choked off as Barry’s head dipped, his tongue pushing into her and up over her clit. Whining, purring, gasping half formed words, she buried her hands in his hair and arched up. 

“Babe, Bear, _gods_ , so good, FUCK-!” 

She didn’t know what she had expected, what differences there would be in sensation but what she had *not* been worried about in any shape or form was Barry’s ability to adapt. She made herself loosen her fingers marginally just to hear him groan against her and push up against her hands in a pleading way. Grinning, she readjusted and pulled him gently to where she _burned_.

The heat that washed down their link was heady as she felt more than heard his desperate _“Lup…”_ as Barry lips caught her clit and she **shouted**

“Ahhhhfuck- that _thereplease_ Barr- love yes _AH_!...” 

His hands were digging into her thighs and she felt a quick taptap, and relaxed them with a gasping laugh. 

“Shit... sorry, babe, got too int-“ she melted into a whine when Barry wordlessly pushed her thighs apart, nearly flattening them to the bedspread. It was a burning stretch, one she was about to protest until his mouth was against her again, tongue licking up _into_ her. Lup whined and squirmed, pinned and unable to buck up against Barry’s mouth, breath coming in shorter and shorter gasps. 

She was maybe begging, though the noises coming out of her mouth were disjointed, barely words. 

Then one of Barry’s hands lifted off her thigh, his head adjusting, the barest vibration of a moan against her clit as he sank two fingers into her up to the knuckle. 

Lup _screamed_.

Barry’s lips caught at her clit before he lifted his head, watching her in awe as her back arched and she shuddered through her orgasm. 

“Lup...” 

“ _Hn_?” Lup lifted her arm from where it had fallen across her face, one ear flicking briefly before it went limp against the pillow. 

Barry rocked his fingers in her and grinned at the intake of breath. 

“How you feeling, [beloved]?” 

“I-“ Lup lifted her arm again to stare at him, ears twitching sarcastically. The warm curl of lust around their bond tethers grew and twisted, pushing against the core of Barry’s magic. He laughed and scissored his fingers wide, slipping a third finger in, and smirked at the sound Lup muffled into her arm. 

“I don’t think that’s very fair of you, babe,” Barry leaned forward, rubbing the heel of his hand gently against Lup’s clit as he did so. “Muffling yourself like that... how _am_ I supposed to know if I’m doing it right?” He nuzzled along her jaw, kissing at an old bruise.

” _Barry-_ “ Lup moved her arm, a purr stuttering in her chest as she arched up against Barry’s hand, “Barry, I _love_ you...” 

Barry’s smile softened, his hand crooking again to add a fourth finger, “I know,” he kissed the long plane of her ear before nipping it gently, “my beautiful _wife_ -“ 

“ _Babe_ ,” Lup curled an arm around Barry’s neck, pulling him close to kiss along his jaw, squirming under the combined sensation of his gorgeous hands and quiet awe flowing over her. “BABE. That’s-“ she let out a long breath as his fingers flexed inside her, and she could FEEL his smile against her cheek. “I’m good, I’m ready, stop fu- _huh_ -king _teasing_!”

Barry curled his fingers once more before kissing Lup’s cheek and pulling away. Lup tried not to grumble too loud, watching him dig in the side drawer for the necessaries with her ears up and alert. 

“On your back, babe?” He rolled a condom on, the lube bottle floating gently onto the bed, “or you wanna ride?” 

Lup hummed, enjoying the lines of his shoulders outlined by moonlight. It took a tug on their bond (amusement, fondness, teasing) for her attention to snap back to Barry’s words. 

“Yeah, this is fine. Grab me the wedge pillow, babe, give me some _traditional_ tab Ainto slot B fucking up in here- _OUFF-_!”

The wedge pillow hit her in the face before she’d finished, and she flailed, huffing at the sound of Barry’s chuckles. Blowing a lock of hair out of her face, she mock scowled up at him, still clutching the pillow. 

“You knew what you were getting into when you married me, Bluejeans. Bad sex jokes and all.”

He shrugged, a smirk still tugging at the corners of his lips, “I did. But you still find ways to surprise me every day, Lup.” 

She paused, ears flicking through various emotions as he looked back at her with utter sincerity. 

“Ass.” 

He burst out laughing and pulled the pillow away, lifting her hips up with a casual strength that never failed to make her ears go pink, 

“You knew what you getting into when you married me, Lup Bluejeans.” 

“That’s _DOCTOR_ Lup Bluejeans to you.” 

She grinned up at him, fenced in as Barry leaned over her, his elbows by her shoulders, fingers tracing the edges of her ears, face hovering above hers. Even without dark vision, she was pretty sure he could feel how her face was burning... that and other parts. His cock rubbed along her thigh and she whimpered, trying to arch up against it. Barry looked down at her, a far away smile playing around his lips. 

“What’s that, Lup?” His hips rolled forward, his cock sliding up between her lips and over her clit. Her breath caught as he rolled the tip of her ear between his fingers. “Can’t hear you, babe...” 

She reached up and out, desperate lust rolling down their bond as she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and buried a hand in his hair, banter forgotten, “ _Barry_...” 

“Gotta-“ Barry huffed a breath against her cheek as her fingers tightened, pulling his hair, “gotta be more specific than that, babe....” his kisses traveled up her cheek, and he pulled her ear out firm to drag his teeth along the edge. 

Lup _keened_ , squirming against his hold. 

“Babe, _babe_ , BABE, PLEASE-“ 

Barry kissed the point of her ear tenderly and pulled back to admire her. Lup stared up at him, eyes dark and skin flushed. 

“Barry, I’ve waited three _fuckin’_ _days-_!”

He chuckled again, smoothing a thumb along her cheekbone, seeming not to notice how her leg hitched up his hip, her hand tugging in his curls, until Lup collapsed back into the bed, going limp from the effort. Only _then_ did Barry sit back, hooking his arm under her knee and spreading her wide. 

“I was, uh, I was _wondering_ how long you could hold out, babe,” the lube bottle uncapped itself and he slicked his cock generously before guiding himself into her. “Kinda figured you’d-“ they sighed in unison, Barry humming as a purr started in Lup’s throat, “-you’d try flipping me over anyways...” 

Any retort Lup would have made was cut off when Barry pulled her flush against his hips.

“Well, it-“ she let out a long breath, the purr in her throat deepening into her chest, “it woulda-“ Barry gripped her thigh, still holding one knee in the crook of his elbow as he pulled back and pushed into her again with an aching slowness. “I wanted- babe...” 

“Yeah?” She could feel him, (her husband) outlined above her, clearer than sight, as he rocked into her and pulled back, making sure she could feel every inch of his cock dragging inside her. “What do you want from me, Lup?” There was a hitch to his breathing as he pulled her to him, harder, she could _feel_ his cracking restraint, whined louder as he pulled himself together, “you gotta. Gotta tell me, babe...” 

  
  


“I w-want...” it was hard to think past the feeling of being full, past the jolting pleasure every time Barry rocked into her, “down here- babe, please, _Barry-_ ” she was slanted down the pillow, and her core muscles felt wobbly even as she reached helplessly for him with hands and heart. 

Barry choked off a whimper of his own as he curled down to meet her, kissing Lup like he was drowning and she was his air. For a moment her mind drifted, wrapped up in her and Barry and herandbarry and he was around her inside her a part of her- 

The moment snapped back into focus as he pulled away, panting for air his lungs didn’t need, eyes blown as dark and wanting as hers, 

“Lup... I-“ his arm wrapped around her waist, holding her tight as he snapped his hips forward, “-need. Need you, babe, can, can I get a color, _fuck_ , Lup you’re so _hot-_ “ 

“Green, Barry, _fuck_ yes,” Lup buried her hands in his hair again, pushing her hips up as much as she could, “c’mon, for me, babe. I wanna feel it...”

“But- but you fi-“ Barry tried to sit up more, snaking a trembling hand between them. The angle was awkward and Lup pulled him back to her mouth, impatient; 

” _Barry_ ,” she tangled mental fingers in their bond and yanked, sending _command_ washing over him, “RIGHT now.” 

Her husband let out a wrecked whine, losing his rhythm and clutching her to him. Lup purred in time with his panting breaths, stroking his hair and shoulders, and generally feeling pleased with the world. 

Slowly, Barry came back to himself, pushing up, out, and off her to flop on his back. 

“....dunno, babe. Felt like a moonshot to me.” 

Lup giggled, reaching for the wipes, despite her jellied limbs, “Inaugural launch; to boldly go and investigate new sex wherever we may find it.” She tossed him the pack, waiting until the condom had been summarily disposed of before she hitched a leg over Barry’s hip and cuddled close, still purring. 

His arm came up to trace along her back, and Barry nuzzled her jaw, kissing an old bruise,

“...good?” 

Lup sighed, melting against her husband, feeling the edges of their magic curling and twining together. He knew. 

“Perfect.” 


End file.
